


Exhibition

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba Seto finds an opening and wastes no time reconnecting with Jounouchi Katsuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition

Kaiba Seto scanned the crowded gallery space looking for any sign of his golden-haired lover Jounouchi Katsuya. This was the blond's moment of glory, and if the turn out for the grand opening of his gallery in the hip Shinkawa art district of Tokyo was any indication, Jounouchi was poised to shine; he was a rising star in the art world. The brunet's ice-blue eyes landed on a familiar mop of unruly blond, the sight of which took his breath away, and elicited a thrill of electricity coursing through his body. He was rock-hard in seconds, anticipating the private celebration and reunion they were to have at the suite he'd reserved at the Park Hotel, after all the guests, artists and buyers had left and the opening reception was officially over. After a month of separation, being in the same room with his lover for an evening, without being able to acknowledge him, would be pure torture. Seto grabbed a champagne flute from a server as she glided by, hastily downing it and then turned to peruse to the walls.

The painter that Jounouchi had chosen for his gallery's debut onto the Tokyo art scene was a talented up-and-comer with a strong pedigree; Seto acknowledged begrudgingly that Jounouchi had a natural instinct for selecting works that were both cutting-edge and eye-pleasing. It was a fine balance of aesthetics; one that the brunet liked to believe he'd instilled in his lover. He smiled inwardly at the thought, as if Jounouchi would ever play Galatea to his Pygmalion.

He wandered about the perimeter aimlessly, absorbing the imagery of the canvasses and engaging in small talk with other attendees who recognized him and had the nerve to approach one of the richest men in the world. The handsome brunet knew that his presence at the opening would help to place the gallery front and center as a serious new contender in the Tokyo art world, but he was certain that would be the only connection the media would make between he and the blond proprietor.

His relationship with his former rival had been kept under wraps for years, and whatever acclaim Jounouchi garnered from this venture would be solely of his own making; the satisfaction that fact brought to the handsome CEO was immeasurable. He'd always known the blond was a diamond in the rough; he'd only needed to experience the world to claim it as his oyster. Jounouchi's seed money had been filtered through several layers of angel investment companies that were indirectly funded through business partners of Kaiba Corp, so far removed from the CEO as to be a negligible connection.

The evening dragged on, Seto surreptitiously watching the blond, sometimes sliding back to back with him to overhear his conversations with patrons and museum curators. The show was a resounding success for the artist; Jounouchi had managed to sell several major pieces and place another few on hold for some clients who'd expressed interest, but had some reservations. Each time he circled around the blond, one or the other managed to discretely touch his lover; the summating effect of the teasing caresses and the alcohol had the brunet nearly dizzy with need. No, he wasn't going to last until the end of the evening, not by a long shot. He'd just decided to excuse himself from a long-winded, one-sided conversation with an art critic to find the restroom for relief when he spied Jounouchi walking toward the narrow corridor that pointed towards the facility. Without giving it a second thought, Kaiba bee-lined it to the hallway, making his excuses to anyone who tried to get between him and the object of his desire. The door was closed, but as Seto turned the knob it gave and he slipped into the small, well-appointed lavatory. The walls had been painted a brilliant crimson, except for the one behind the marble vanity. That wall, which had been adorned with a huge gilt mirror, was a metallic gold, reflecting the red of the walls and white of the marble surfaces.

"I'll just be a sec," Jounouchi called from the stall. Kaiba only grunted noncommittally, his cock throbbing in response to the husky, familiar tone of his lover's voice. He locked the door behind him.

"No you won't," he said predatorily as the toilet flushed. Jounouchi burst out of the stall wide-eyed.

"Set-" was all he managed to utter before the tall brunet's mouth was on his, his tongue greedily pushing its way into the moist heat that it had been denied for too long. His hands traveled over the blond's shoulders and arms and he managed to grasp two slender wrists in one hand and maneuver Jounouchi until he was pressed against the wall, his arms pinned over his head. With his free hand, Seto roughly tilted the blond's chin up, exposing his neck to the torrent of nips and bites that he rained down on the supple flesh.

"Gods," Jounouchi panted, as that hand raked blunt nails over the white linen button-down he'd worn, making certain to circle around the nubs that pressed against the thin material. "We can't-"

"Shut up and let me fuck you," Seto growled. "Talk means delay, and you don't want to keep your fans waiting." His fingers curved around the bulge in his lover's pants before deftly unbuttoning and unzipping them, while his tongue laved lazy circles at the juncture of the blond's jaw and throat.

"Please ..." Jounouchi gasped, struggling fruitlessly against Kaiba's restraining hand, but any other complaints were silenced when those questing fingers wrapped around his heated length.

"That's more like it," Seto rasped, "I like it when you beg, when you scream." In a fluid movement, he released Jounouchi and spun him around, pushing him over the vanity. Only the blond's catlike reflexes had him avoiding slamming headfirst into the brass fixtures.

"Fuck, Seto!" his reflection glared at the brunet from the mirror. Kaiba took the time to appreciate his lover's flushed cheeks and parted lips before he pushed Jounouchi's pants off of his hips. His hand fondled the perfect curves of his behind, before elegant digits delved into the crevice. His free hand worked his own belt buckle as he ground his hips wantonly against the blond.

"Exactly my intentions, love," his eyes blazed back into his boyfriend's reflection. "And I'm going to watch your expression as I pound into you. I'm going to fuck you while all those people wonder where you are," he smirked, "who knows, someone could come by and bang on the door while I'm banging you." His dick was free now, and heavy in his hand as he rubbed it against the blond's cheeks.

Jounouchi lips curved into a wolfish grin as his ass swayed against Seto's erection. "Do me baby," he purred as two fingers breached his tight ring of muscle. Seto wasted no time; he stretched the blond efficiently, reaching for the almond-scented lotion that resided next to the liquid soap dispenser. He coated his length liberally as the digits inside the blond's channel sought out his prostate. Seto knew he'd reached his destination when Jounouchi exhaled a low groan and his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Unh, uh, uh," Seto chided, yanking blond tresses until Jounouchi's neck was craned backwards, his eyes wide with pain and surprise. "I want you to enjoy the show," he said, rubbing his well-lubricated cock against Jounouchi's ass. Fingers withdrawn, he quickly buried himself to the hilt in the blond's tight heat, only to pull out his entire length before snapping his hips to slam it back in.

Jounouchi's body trembled beneath him as he drove into him again and again. Seto kept one hand tangled in the blond's locks, to force his eyes open when they threatened to close, the other teased his lover's sex with feather-light touches that elicited the most erotic noises the brunet had ever heard. He gazed into the mirror, rapt, watching Jounouchi come undone. His hands white-knuckled the lip of the vanity counter, providing stability to the ride that Seto was giving him. His sensuous body was writhing with passion, his amber eyes unfocused with lust, his cheeks flushed with ardor, his rosy lips parted, and his pink tongue just discernible behind even, white teeth.

"God, you look so good getting fucked," Kaiba groaned, the tableau presented to him far finer than any painting he'd observed on the gallery's walls.

Jounouchi grunted a wordless response, only to hiss "Fuck, baby," when the fingers that had been tormenting his length finally ceased with their teasing and got down to business.   
He came hard, and Seto followed moments later, withdrawing painfully fast when a polite rap sounded at the door.

"Just a minute," he called out as he pushed the dazed blond into the stall and closed the door. Hurriedly, he zipped and buttoned up as he ran the tap and wiped down the pristine counter. Unlocking the door, he smiled and slipped past a puzzled guest.


End file.
